UK
The UK is one of 17 playable countries that are available in the game. Someone is currently playing as it thus it is unplayable unless you capture its capital. The UK is a part of the Anti-China Alliance and as a consequence, is enemies with China and its allies. It's main allies are the Philippines and Russia/USSR, however, it has close ties with Canada and possibly the USA. The UK specializes in its navy as it has numerous highly advanced technological ships. After denying the Treaty of Smolensk, the person controlling the UK switched countries to Sweden thus rendering the UK inactive. Then, after the Treaty of New York, Sweden got corrupted. Thus, the person controlling Sweden had to switch countries yet again to Australia. It would then form a union between the three countries, thus forming the UK (The United Kingdoms of Great Britain, Sweden and Australia). The UK would be unwilling to give China its neutrality status as it refuses to sign the Treaty of Ho Chi Minh City. It is presumed that if one of the UK's capitals are controlled by a foreign country, then that country would be excluded from the UK (i.e. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Sweden would be formed if Australia were to be defeated. This happens for all of its constituent members. I. Foreign Relations A. Philippines - ' Relations between the UK and the Philippines are really strong as the two tend to support each other in times of Chinese aggression. The UK goes as far as to attempt sending reinforcements over the long and perilous journey across the Indian Ocean in order to support the Philippines during war times. The UK also seems to respect Philippine culture and language and they're both a part of the Anti-China Alliance. The UK also likes sending insults with the Philippines to China via transmissions due to the Transmission Incident/Exchange. '''B. Russia/USSR - '''Relations between the UK and the USSR are also really strong despite the two having opposing ideologies and governments. Both of the countries also disagree with China's deals and agreements due to its history of declaring wars on neutral countries and a bad reputation around the world overall starting from its abuse of Vietnam. They are both a part of the Anti-China Alliance and both supported each other in the Transmission Incident/Exchange, further strengthening the bond between the two. '''C. China - ' Relations between the UK and China are extremely bad due to China's "warmongering" status, starting from its abuse of Vietnam. Because of this, the UK formed the Anti-China Alliance composing of 3 initial members. (UK, Philippines, Russia/USSR). The abuse of Vietnam went on international headlines as UK spies spread the news all throughout the world, causing more countries to hate China. Relations dropped even further when China took over the Falkland Islands which previously belonged to the UK but was claimed by China to be previously owned by Argentina. The UK supported its allies in both the First Philippine-Chinese War and the second, with the former ending in stalemate, and the latter ending in a Chinese victory. The CPI/CUNPI (Chinese-UN Peace Initiative) aims to relax tensions with Asian nations. The results of the initiative are still unclear but it could possibly indirectly improve relations between the two. 'D. Canada - ' Relations between the UK and Canada are quite good with the UK expressively saying that it and Canada are "good chums". Canada, though not a part of the Anti-China Alliance, still shows some hate against China due to its negative history. Canada also acts as a connection between the UK and the USA. However, during wars, Canada prefers to be neutral for still unknown reasons but is suspected by some to be mingling with the other countries, improving its foreign relations. 'E. USA - ' Relations between the UK and the USA are relatively neutral however, the USA is somewhat pro-British. The USA helps the UK with its economy via currently unknown means but their relationship is quite positive. However, an incident happened wherein the Philippines got nationalistic and declared war on the USA. The UK got patriotic towards Philippine nationalism thus siding with it throughout the war. The ACA managed to defeat the USA but despite this, relations are still growing positive due to them being both Anti-China. 'F. India -' Relations between the UK and India are quite bad, due to the UK supporting racism. The UK has commenced occasional raids against India with the results being unclear to the public. The UK also likes mocking India and disrespects its entire culture and existence as a whole. This has created some tension between the two. 'G. Germany - '''Relations between the UK and Germany are really horrible due to Germany making numerous nonsense and autistic decisions, along with supporting the Nazis, a major enemy to the British. However, the ongoing conflicts with China have forced the UK to give it more priority over Germany, which is not a threat in the eyes of the UK. In wars, Germany has also been neutral, giving the UK less of a need to invade it than China. '''H. Poland - '''Relations between the UK and Poland are neutral, however, although Poland is pro-Germany, the UK also respects its independence along with its ally, the Philippines, proving that their relations are at least a little bit positive. Poland is also usually neutral in wars but sometimes has "fun" wars against Germany. '''I. Japan -' Relations between the UK and Japan were originally neutral, until China started provoking the two nations, forcing Japan to step up its game and ally with the UK against China. It is not confirmed yet if Japan is a part of the Anti-China Alliance but regardless, they are against China. They are also pro-racism as they don't agree with the 6th term of the Treaty of Boston stating that all racism and hate towards India should end. They do invade neutral nations such as Iran and South Korea, but the UK doesn't really seem to care because of China. Japan's reaction to the Treaty of Boston about the end of all hate against China is yet to be seen. '''J. Vietnam - '''Relations between the UK and Vietnam are complicated as Vietnam is sometimes pro-Chinese and sometimes pro-British along with the Chinese abuse of Vietnam. Their current relations are neutral as interaction between the two has dwindled down a bit but the UK still treats Vietnam as an enemy especially because of it joining on China's side in the First Philippine-Chinese War. '''II. History TBC so here's a quick summary: UK wants UN but China says no thus bang bang no peace ever no neutrality and the UK along with three other members perform an act of fusion so the UK becomes the...UK!!! The End.